


No One Is Safe

by SpicyGoddess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Gen, It's mild but read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: How Zoro got his scar.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No One Is Safe

Luffy could smell it. He jumped up from the couch, damn near skipping into the kitchen where he knew it would be. Once he entered though, he froze, frown forming on his face. On the counter space, where the air fryer usually was, there was nothing but empty space. 

His brow furrowed as he sniffed the air, following the faint smell down the hall to where the bedrooms and bathroom were. He checked Zoro's room first, knowing he would have remembered if he had moved the appliance to his own room. The smell was fainter, in his roommate's room, causing his frown to deepen.

He stepped out into the hall and stared at the bathroom door, it was silent except the sound of running water. 

That was the only possible place it could be. He strode forward and checked the door. Locked, Zoro never locked the door. Luffy knew he was hiding it, and that simply wouldn’t do. With a new found determination, he marched back to the kitchen, grabbed a screwdriver out of the junk door, and strode toward the locked door. 

\--

Zoro's entire body tensed when he heard the CLUNK that indicated someone had just forced the lock open. 

He thought he would be safe in here, certainly the lock would be enough to stop his friend...Obviously he thought wrong. Mentally, he cursed himself, he should have known better

"LUFFY!" he shouted as he ripped open the shower curtain, just in time to see Luffy's head peek into the room, taking only a second to glance at him before zeroing in on the counter. 

"Leave my chicken nuggets alone!" Zoro was already stepping out of the shower, water spray escaping onto the floor without the curtain blocking it. 

Luffy grinned, as he opened the bottom of the airfryer, his goal nearly achieved.

Zoro began to launch himself toward him, to stop the theft of his dinner- 

A surprised noise, then two thunks, one right after the other. 

Luffy froze, staring at his best friend in horror, as Zoro pushed himself up from the floor. He lifted his hand to his left eye, then saw red as he pulled it away. 

Silence and then

"Do not tell _anyone_ , or I'm never taking you to get McDonald's ever again."

-

In the end, Luffy called Law, who accepted "I can't tell you why, but Zoro's bleeding and it looks bad!" as reason enough to come over. 

The moment the man entered the room, Zoro could tell he already put the entire story together. He'd rather have Law know than Chopper though. He loved the kid, but he knew he couldn't keep a secret and if this got out…he'd never live it down. Luffy would have been the same had he not sworn him to silence. Even now, Zoro could see, with his uninjured eye, that Luffy was struggling not to say anything more to Law. 

Law was quick and professional, letting him know he'd check on them in a few days, and until then, he was _not_ to remove his bandages except to replace them. 

Luffy thanked him profusely as he left, now the apartment was quiet, shower long since turned off, air fryer returned to the kitchen, and all of their towels strewn on the floor to prevent further injuries. 

Zoro leaned back on the couch, sighing heavily. "Luffy?" 

"Zoro?" Zoro didn't like the still concerned tone his voice held. It wasn't right, not for Luffy, though he supposed he understood. 

Slowly, he let a grin spread across his face. Law had only said not to mess with the injury except for cleaning. He hadn’t said anything about driving.

"I think McDonald's is in order."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://abbaskiarostami.tumblr.com/post/642615409976229888  
> :)


End file.
